Again
by Erry-kun
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya duduk di sampingnya, lebih berminat memerhatikan pantulan ledakan kembang api dari kedua mata Momoi yang berbinar-binar. Gadis merah jambu itu tidak menyadarinya, terlalu terpaku pada tontonan indah menarik di atas sana. / Kuroko/Momoi. KuroMomo.


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Again (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, semi canon.**

* * *

 **Again**

 **.: KuroMomo :.**

* * *

"Kembang apinya sudah mulai!"

Momoi Satsuki yang saat itu sedang menikmati permen apel khas festivalnya berseru riang secara refleks. Dia bergeming seakan lupa akan segalanya dalam beberapa detik. Suara-suara ledakan yang bising dan bunga api warna-warni yang terkembang indah di langit malam sepanjang cakrawala itu memang menghipnotis. Senyuman gadis itu terkembang lebar, alami.

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk di sampingnya, lebih berminat memerhatikan pantulan ledakan kembang api dari kedua mata Momoi yang berbinar-binar. Gadis merah jambu itu tidak menyadarinya, terlalu terpaku pada tontonan indah menarik di atas sana.

"Cantiknya ..."

Sepatah kata keluar dari bibir Momoi yang sedikit terbuka. Kuroko menyadarinya, sangat menyadarinya. Lalu dia tersenyum tipis.

Khusus acara mereka malam ini, Momoi menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Maksudku, ya, penampilannya yang nyaris sempurna. Ketika Kuroko Tetsuya memintanya mengenakan _yukata_ untuk pergi menemaninya ke festival, dengan senang hati Momoi tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Dengan warna dasar kuning krim yang lembut dipandang, dipadu dengan motif bunga-bunga cantik berwarna dominan merah jambu, _yukata_ itu sangat pas membalut tubuh sang gadis.

Rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai panjang itu kini digulung dengan tatanan yang rapi dan anggun, tidak lupa dengan hiasan pita dan bunga-bunga kecil yang mempercantik untaian rambut merah jambunya.

Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, Kuroko bergeming membisu selama beberapa detik. Banyak perempuan ingin dipuji ketika mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berdandan demi tampil mengagumkan di hadapan sang pujaan hati. Momoi juga diam-diam seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak senang. Kuroko yang diam terpaku menatapnya seperti itu artinya dia sedang terkagum-kagum. Sebenarnya itu semua hanya tebakannya, semoga saja benar.

Memilih untuk mulai memerhatikan dan menikmati pertunjukan utama festival malam itu, Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya, menyapu langit luas dengan pandangan matanya. Sesekali bunyi ledakan besar terdengar, lalu beriringan dengan itu muncul bunga-bunga api cantik menghiasi langit yang hitam pekat selama beberapa detik.

"—etsu- _kun_."

Bunyi bising memang menulikan dirinya sesaat lalu, tapi kemudian Kuroko sadar bahwa Momoi baru saja memanggilnya dengan suara kecil. Terdengar agak ragu dirinya. Pun ketika Kuroko menyambut panggilannya dengan menoleh cepat pada gadis itu, Momoi sedang melempar pandangannya dari Kuroko sejauh mungkin.

"Ada apa, Momo—ah, Satsuki- _san_?"

Kuroko bermaksud baik. Tapi, ah, panggilan nama kecil itu justru membuat Momoi semakin merasa gugup. Bukan berarti dia tidak senang.

"Ehm ... anu ...," Momoi bergumam tidak jelas. Iris matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, melempar-lempar objek atensinya secara acak. Apapun itu asalkan jangan laki-laki bersurai biru langit di musim panas yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Dia yang meskipun hanya menggunakan kaos dan jaket ber- _hoodie_ saja, namun bisa membuat Momoi terkesan-kesan melihatnya.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , aku ..."

Kuroko menatapnya, bergeming menunggu mendengarkan.

"A-aku ... itu ..."

Dengan masih pada tatapannya yang datar tanpa tuntutan, Kuroko masih menunggu.

Momoi mulai mencuri-curi pandang pada sang lawan bicara. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mencoba menyatukan atensinya dengan Kuroko, menatap kedua matanya yang bulat datar namun meneduhkan. Entah sudah semalu apa, rasanya seperti pipi Momoi memanas sendiri meskipun dia belum mengatakan apapun.

"Tetsu- _kun_!"

Pandangan matanya berkilat-kilat, Kuroko cukup tersentak.

" _Suki desu_!"

Seolah mengucapkan dua kata itu dengan seluruh kemampuannya, Momoi memejamkan matanya erat-erat selama beberapa detik. Kuroko menatapnya hampir tanpa berkedip. Jika saja Momoi mau meluangkan waktu mengintip di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat, dia akan tahu bahwa rona merah jambu tipis yang mewarnai kedua pipi Kuroko saat ini sangat menawan hati.

Lepas dari rasa terkejut, Kuroko menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Lalu digenggamnya sebelah tangan gadis itu, Momoi yang menyadarinya segera membuka kedua matanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Boleh aku minta katakan lagi?"

Momoi merasa malu mendengarnya tapi pada detik berikutnya dia mengangguk, "Tetsu- _kun_ , _suki desu_!" katanya.

"Lagi," Kuroko mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga samar-samar dapat dia rasakan deru napas Momoi yang tidak beraturan karena gugupnya.

Terkejut, tapi Momoi tidak bergerak menjauh. " _Su-suki_!"

"Lagi."

" _Suki_!"

"Lagi, lagi."

" _Suki_! _Suki_!"

"Lagilagilagilagi.""

" _Sukisukisukisukisukisukisukisukisukisukisukisukisukisu_ —"

Momoi berhenti mengeluarkan suara ketika Kuroko bergerak semakin dekat, memotong jarak di antara mereka berdua. Mempertemukan deru napas mereka dalam satu irama, menciumnya secara manis menyenangkan. Rasa permen apel yang manis masih tertinggal di bibir gadis itu, menyisakan rasa tambahan tidak terduga dalam permainan kecil mereka.

Kuroko melepaskannya setelah membiarkan posisi mereka sebelumnya selama beberapa detik. Ketika itu, yang ditemuinya pertama kali adalah wajah bengong Momoi yang menggelitik. Tapi di samping itu, bibirnya yang basah dan sedikit terbuka itu nyaris membuat Kuroko ingin mendekatkan diri padanya lagi.

Bertanya-tanya dalam benak, Momoi kemudian membuka suara, "Tetsu- _kun_ , kena—"

"Aku dengar tadi Satsuki- _san_ bilang _**kisu**_."

Tanpa sempat Momoi selesai mengutarakan pertanyaannya, Kuroko telah lebih dahulu menjawab. Tatkala itu pula, Momoi membulatkan pandangan matanya seolah tidak percaya, lalu wajahnya memerah malu begitu kentara.

"Tetsu- _kuuuun_!"

Wajah kesal sekaligus malu berat dari gadis itu, hanya dibalas senyum tipis dan tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir Kuroko.

"Satsuki- _san_ sangat lucu," komentar Kuroko, seraya mengusap pelan puncak kepala sang gadis, sangat hati-hati supaya tidak sama sekali merusak tatanan rambutnya yang cantik.

Mengembungkan pipinya, masih cukup kesal, Momoi menggerutu dengan suara kecil. Tapi telapak tangan Kuroko yang hangat menyapa kepalanya telah sedikit demi sedikit meluluhkan hatinya.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Mungkin sekuel dari KuroMomo saya yang sebelumnya. Tapi sebenarnya dibaca secara terpisah juga nggak apa-apa wkwkwk :"D Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf kalau karakterisasinya kelewat OOC hikz

Jangan tanya Kuroko belajar godain cewek dari siapa. Saya juga heran /ditimpuk/.

Oke, akhir kata, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini yaaa. Kritik dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan, masukan saja ke kotak review hehehe. Terima kasih banyak, _minna-sama_!


End file.
